conchkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Union of Saint Lyon
The Union of Saint Lyon commonly called Saint Lyon or Lyon, is a Constitutional Monarchy in Asia. It is bordered on the north by New Jaedonstan and the Lyon Sea, on the south by the Lyon Gulf, by the east by insert nation here and on the west by Fioramira. Saint Lyon covers 1.648 million square kilometers and has has an estimated population of 100 million. Saint Lyon comprises of thirteen Diocese. Saint Lyon is a constitutional Monarchy that is heavily influenced by Lyonism, a christian religion based off of Saint Lyon, a Catholic who migrated to what became Saint Lyon in the 1300's and took it over with his armies. History Before Saint Lyon The Arrival of Saint Lyon The Arrival of Alexander Lyon, a prince from a christian nation, brought forth the start of a new era. Prince Lyon started a massacre of the native Muslim populace. This action started a war between the Catholic forces of Saint Lyon and the Muslim natives. The Conquering of the Land (1300-1350) The Conquering of the Lands, also known as the Muslim Subjugation War, started officially in 1300 as a result of Alexander Lyon's massacre of Muslims. Over the course of fifty years, the forces of Alexander Lyon continued their extermination of Muslims in modern-day Saint Lyon. In August of 1300, Christendom was founded by Alexander Lyon inside of a crater. The Union, Established The Will of the People The Golden Era The Industrial Era The Modernist Era The Modern Era Geography Saint Lyon has five main geographic areas, the Great Plains in the west, the Great Desert in the east, the Crystal Forest in the south, and the Great Bay to the north. The center of the nation has what is called the Saint's Peaks, a cluster of over a hundred mountains, including Saint's Peak, the tallest mountain in Saint Lyon. The eastern and western land borders are almost entirely dominated by tall mountains and steep cliffs, which provide a natural barrier against invasion. Winds from the southeast provide warm, wet winds and rain to the Crystal Forest, Central Mountain, and Great Plains regions, while cold, wet winds from the north provide rain to the Great Bay and Central Mountains regions. The average temperature during the winter is around 15 degrees Celsius, while the average summer temperature is 27 degrees Celsius. The national average rainfall is about 1,500 inches. It does not snow in Saint Lyon, outside of the Central Mountains during the winter. Due to strict environmental policies, the environment in Saint Lyon has been fairly clean since the 1950's. Due to environmental protection, most species outside of the Great Plains and the Great Desert have not been subject to endangerment. Saint Lyon has 800 different species of plants, 15 different species of snakes, 20 different species of lizards, 30 different species of bird, eight different species of mammals, ten different species of fish, and 80 different species of bugs (belonging to ten different families). Demographics Population The people of Saint Lyon stand at an average of 180 cm and weigh an average of 75 kg. The average life expectancy is 85 years, with mail life expectancy being around 87 years and female life expectancy being around 83 years. The male to female ratio is 1:1. 20% of the population is under the age of 18. The average family has around two children. The marriage rate for those above 25 years of age is 90%. The age of expected procreation is between the ages of 25 and 50. The population growth rate is 1.44% per year. Language Lyan is the official language of Saint Lyon. This language is similar to the English language, however, there is nowhere near as any rules or exceptions as English. There are words that Lyon shares with the English language, and many English words can be used without a listener being confused as to the intent of the speaker. Religion The state religion of Saint Lyon is Lyonism, which is a break-off sect of Christianity. Lyonism promotes conservative social values, but promotes progress, wherever necessary. Largest Cities The Union of Saint Lyon's population lives in various areas. Fifty-five percent of the population live in the ten largest cities, while the rest live in small towns and rural areas. Government The Union of Saint Lyon is a constitutional monarchy with an executive monarchy, a bicameral legislature, and a judicial court system. The government is split into three branches,: Executive: The reigning monarch. He or she manages the day-to-day operations of the Union of Saint lyon and.: Legislative: The Voice is a bicameral leguslature that consists of the Round Table, a voting body of the nobility, and the Lay, an elected body of representatives.: Judicial: The Inquisition is te judicial body of Saint :yon, consisting of a series of Inquisitors, who act as judge and jury in all cases. text here Politics Foreign Relations Military Economy Full Article: Saint Lyon Economy The Union of Saint Lyon has a workforce of 75 million people. The average wage in Saint Lyon is 40,000 Lyonel per year. The Union of Saint Lyon is rich in iron, steel, cement, gold, silver, copper, diamond, quartz, silicon, cobalt, chromium, lithium, magnesium, aluminum, titanium, zirconium, zinc, salt, selenium, tungsten, tin, vanadium, and other minerals and metals. Most production occurs in the mountains and in the desert. The Union of Saint Lyon produces 1.46 billion barrels of oil every year (about 4 million barrels per day). Saint Lyon also produces 175 billion cubic meters of natural gas every year. The Union of Saint Lyon's economy is worth around 6 trillion Lyonel, not including the funds of the government. Culture Education Infrastructure Energy The Union of Saint Lyon is completely energy independent, relying only on renewable energy sources. There are three hydroelectric dams that produce a total of 75 gigawatts of electricity. Ten solar power stations generate up to 50 gigawatts of electricity per day. The total electricity generation in Saint Lyon is 346.75 TWh.